


A Sad Happy Ending

by MioFromSpace



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Recovery, Suicide Attempt, hospital visits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MioFromSpace/pseuds/MioFromSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil attempts suicide by going out into the woods in the middle of the winter and almost freezing to death. Luckily he is found in time. Todd visits him at the hospital and tries to convince him that it's worth staying alive and wants to help him recover. But there is another person Neil needs to hear these words from: his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sad Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> One day I hope to come back to this fic and finish it, but for now it's only this small first draft, hardly a whole chapter. I hope you still enjoy it!

Back in his room Neil thought he would break down crying, but instead he didn't feel anything. He looked at his perfectly arranged pyjamas and toiletries on his bed. All his life Neil had tried to be the perfect son his father wanted him to be, he was tidy and neat, he excelled in all of his classes, he did everything his father ever wanted him to do. But somehow it was never enough, his father kept pushing him and pushing him. Just this once Neil wanted to do something for himself, something he genuinely enjoyed. When he stood on that stage he was happy for once, why couldn't his father see that? Why wouldn't he let his only son be happy?  
This was not the first time Neil had asked himself these questions, and usually thinking about the injustice of his fathers demands made him furious. Usually it made him want to cry and scream and let all his frustration out. But he had learned to be a „good son“ instead and to bury his feelings under a smile until he was alone. Now he was alone, but the feelings still didn't come. Instead Neil just felt empty. He realized that no matter how hard he tried he would never be enough. He knew that his father would never allow him to be happy.  
When he got undressed to change into his pyjamas his gaze fell on the branch crown he had worn just a few hours ago on the stage. The crown that had made him the king of his own world for just one night. He picked it up and put it back on again. Then he went over to the windows and opened them. It was snowing heavily outside and Neil could feel the cold on his skin. He looked out to the woods behind the house.


End file.
